marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Wilson (Earth-416274)
Sam Wilson grew up in a tough Harlem neighborhood. His father, a minister, had been killed trying to stop a fight. Sam did his best to try and do the right thing, but his grief and anger eventually led him down a criminal path. He took on the name of "Snap" Wilson while working for the mob. After an assignment, on the way to Rio de Janeiro, Sam's plane crashed on a remote Caribbean island named Exile where the Red Skull and his henchmen were hiding out. The Red Skull sought to use Wilson as a pawn to attack Captain America (who was currently on the island) with. He used the Cosmic Cube to revert 'Snap' into Sam, and give him the ability to telepathically communicate with birds, especially a bird that Wilson had bought named Redwing. After their initial skirmish, Cap was able to shake Wilson of the Skull's programming. Together they defeated the Skull, and the Falcon became Cap's partner for a long time. and joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and later the Avengers Personality Sam Wilson is one of Captain Steve Rogers' most stalwart friends and allies. Both men found a kindred spirit in each other when they discovered they both shared common life experiences and had similar values. Sam Wilson and Rogers both fought in the military, had to cope with the deaths of friends during war, and had to adjust to life outside of war. For Wilson, he found purpose in helping military veterans adjust to civilian life. Wilson admires Captain America and the ideals he represents. Their commonality helped the two to forge a bond that led Wilson to aid Steve Rogers in many of his heroic exploits. During these exploits, Sam Wilson becomes a hero in his own right, whether it be when the two are fighting shoulder to shoulder together during a mission to save the world or aiding Rogers with a personal matter, such as helping him find the Winter Soldier. In contrast to Rogers' pensive no nonsense attitude, Wilson often displays a more brazen attitude and often makes cheeky comments. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Sam has been trained by Captain America in multiple martial arts making him a dangerous combatant. His skills enable him to defeat some of the greatest trained and skilled martial artists in the world such as multiple elite Spetsnaz soldiers at a time and superhumans as strong as the Wrecking Crew members. *'Peak Human Condition:' Even before his training with Captain America, Sam was in very good shape. After years of intensive and extensive training with Steve, Sam is now at the peak of human condition for a man of his age, height, and weight. *'Master Acrobat:' He was was a skilled athlete in his youth to young adulthood and later underwent rigorous training in gymnastics and acrobatics with Captain America and his skills are roughly on par with Steve Rogers. *'Master Aerialist:' Sam is also an extraordinary aerialist due to his training with Captain America and to his own experimentation with his "hard light harness". Due to his abilities and experience in martial arts and aerialism, he is one of the best aerial fighters in the world exceeding the skill of other flyers such as Iron Man and Ms. Marvel. *'Skilled Shield Fighter:' Sam is proficient in the use of Captain America's Shield. He has shown himself able to hit several targets, as well as display near-perfect accuracy from the air. Paraphernalia Equipment *'EXO-7 Falcon': Black Panther supplied Falcon with a new costume and wings. An emitter array on Falcon's back creates holographic "hard light" wings with a maximum wingspan of up to 50 feet (15 m). Controlled by a cybernetic link, the wings can be instantly reconfigured into "dozens of different cruise configurations". A "magnetic drive", in turn, provides the thrust needed to get Falcon airborne. The emitter also possesses GPS Jamming Devices that prevent satellite tracking, while the hard-light wings interfere with infra-red tracking. A Vibranium microweave was added to the costume itself, making Falcon resistant to small arms fire. The entire system is controlled mentally through cybernetic circuitry in the Falcon's mask. The costume has in the past featured a hidden "talon," a cybernetically controlled grappling line built into the gauntlets of his costume which he uses to entangle opponents, hook objects, or for swinging and climbing when his wings are detached. The costume's visors come equipped with various capabilities, including infrared lenses, giving him the ability to see objects by their infrared signature at night, magnification capabilities, and remote imaging sensors that allow a full 360 degree of vision when activated. The cowl also has a wide band receiver and transmitter with an unspecified range. The suit was originally built by Wakandan scientists, with costume modifications by Desmond Burrell. The wings have been modified by Tony Stark, as Sam said after saving New York from Zola's bomb, making them in full-vibranium: they've been capable of absorbing the whole explosive power of the bomb, saving Falcon from certain death. *'Magnification Goggles:' Falcon has a pair of protective goggles that not only protect his eyes during high speed flight, but also possess telescopic and microscopic vision, allowing him to see even a shrunk Ant-Man. *'Implant:' Sam has a implant in his brain that enhances his ability to see what birds see and transmit the visuals into a data storage facility that then converts the visuals into images and videos. Weapons *'Steyr SPP:' Falcon carries two of these machine pistols in the holsters of his EXO-7 suit. The mechanical aids in Falcon's forearms provide speedy unholstering and assembly of the machine pistols. *'Dual Barrel Wrist-Mounted Machine Gun:' The left gauntlet of Falcon's redesigned uniform utilizes a wrist-mounted dual emission machine gun controlled via clenching a fist. Trivia *Born September 10, 1984. Behind the Scenes *Sam Wilson is voiced by Phil LaMarr. External Links * * Category:Avengers members Category:United States Air Force members Category:Public Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Normal Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Flight Category:Zoopathy Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Wilson Family Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Shield Fighting Category:African Americans